


Remain

by idoesntshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Taehyun, Angst, Fantasy, Guardian Angel Hueningkai, Kind of a mystery, M/M, Mentions of Death (but thats given), Nurse Beomgyu, Nurse Yeonjun, Sick Soobin, Slight mystery, This is a very self indulged story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Kai is a Guardian Angel who fell in to the earth to meet his very first client, Choi Soobin, who's sick and have 6 more remaining days of life before he dies. Kai's mission is to grant Soobin's last wish.But what if there is no wish to be made? Like promises, they're just fragments of words without a guarantee.Would Kai still be willing to stay?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> playlist:  
> Undertale: Respite  
> Undertale: Fallen Down  
> Home: We're finally landing  
> Chevy: If I could ride a bike  
> Du mei shin: Lady of the pier  
> No party for cao dong: Devotion

  
The blue sky could look like an ocean. From a far you'd think that the moving clouds are like the waves dancing in the sky and the birds that floats around could be the fishes. Maybe one should stop always staring above, Kai doesn't really much understand the human antics as the first time he visits his first client who seem's to be deeply immersed in it.

A blue haired boy Looking at the sky above while remaining on the ground, in the bed, stuck. 

But He is here for a different reason, even his magical appearance never made the other look away or glance in his direction, he have to cough to finally caught the guy's attention, set's of wondering eyes _finally_ staring back. "Hello there!" he greets first with a welcoming smile, waving his hand a bit not to startle the other, "I see you're busy staring at the sky, does it look nice?" 

The other's expression turns into confusion, 

_"Who are you?"_

He confidently smirks, as he step his way from the door and walked closely to the bed. "I'm your guardian angel." he replied so simply and prepared, he's trained for. 

The other didn't look shocked by the straightforward answer though, that Kai have to settle to stretch his arms in the uncomfortable suit to offer a handshake to his first client. "May I know your name?"

The other lifts his hand with wires connected to every skin, pale and cold as they held. The boy in the bed replies, "Soobin." He retracts his hand and nods his head. He's surprised that Soobin wasn't so shock about the fact that there's an angel in the room or that he's his guardian and most likely as to why he's appearing in front of him. Even if Kai would like to know why, he needs to put aside his expectations on first time working experience and rather focus on his mission.

Kai coughs again in his fist to start a new conversation. "So let's get down to business," he starts, "You have less than a week of life remaining and so therefore I can grant your last wish."

"A wish?" Kai nods his head, he puts a mental note that Soobin is likely a human who notices the most obvious and nonsense things and doesn't question the important ones. He should be asking his lifespan remaining, about the afterlife and or something. But it gives Soobin an innocent fresh kind of client for him to work with and well, he doesn't mind it.

Soobin looks back again to the open window, humming a bit too long. "You can ask to be rich and I'll easily grant it for you or even buy you a castle, make it rain gold and everything." Kai suggests with a wide teeth smile. Business talk.

But Soobin just looks back at him with "I dont have any," he said.

"That's impossible," Kai crosses his arms out. "Not even wanting to be able to go out without the wires again?" He says, pointing to the wires.

"But what's the point?" Soobin answers, dark dimmed eyes returning back to look at the clouded sky. _"I'll die soon anyways."_

  
On that first day of encounter and conversation, Soobin just acted like he wasn't even there. Never even bothered to question on how would angels work in this world. Or be fazed about a magical visit. Kai have to stand by on the side, watching him get injected with different types of syringes with nurses coming every now and then. Kai have to watch Soobin cry and scream out after series of medicines. Like he's watching through a television, like he's not even there but he could feel just exactly how painful it is.

As soon as the sky turned dark and the nurses left Soobin alone. Kai made himself go out from the dark corners and sat on the arm chair that's just been beside on Soobin's heart monitor and bed. He tries once again, "I can make everything less painful too, you know?"

Soobin who's facing towards the window moved to look at him. In the dark room and one lamp open. It brightens his face for the first time, "How?" he asks.

"Like, uh, make you feel numb whenever the nurses injects you? Or those awful medicines, I could make them taste sweet for you!"

Soobin blinks his eyes once before he goes back to face the window again turning around from him, "Goodnight." Kai sighs in defeat. He leans his head back to the wall, he took a one last look at Soobin who's he's already fast asleep. 

This is really a bad first encounter with a client. And Kai doesn't know where is he going wrong. For sure if Taehyun finds out just how badly he is doing right now, he might have gone back down to earth just to give him a bad scolding. Kai really trained hard for this job, he wouldn't give up just easily. For sure, there is at least one thing that Soobin would want before he dies.

Soobin starts to open his eyes when the next sun rises, Kai jumped in to give him the widest smile he could ever give and also a loud greeting of ' _Goodmorning_!' making it extra energetic and all, his hands flailing upwards the ceiling and almost hitting it then acting like it didn't happen, proceeding to hand the still looking very sleepy Soobin the tray of loaf breads and a glass of water.

"The nurses left the breakfast tray for you darling," he says sweetly, making Soobin's eyes widen as big as the round sun, then starts to cough from the water. "Uh, are you okay?" he asks.

"What— why—," Soobin looks at him up and down. Kai noticing the way he clenches his hold on the blankets, almost popping a wire. "What did you call me?" 

" _Darling_.." Kai says again easily before he gives a slight chuckle, finally surprising Soobin just the way he wanted when he first met him. "Are you hungry? Did I surprised you that much?" 

Soobin shakes his head, pulling the tray close to take one of the custard filling bread. "And why are you wearing a nurse uniform?"

Kai looks down at himself, he's wearing the nurse uniform he saw that the nurses were wearing and saw some extra pairs on Soobin's room. Which he just wore to see how they would feel and they're actually just comfortable. "I decided to be your nurse so you wouldn't ignore me like a ghost," he says.

"Okay," Soobin responds. He start taking small bites from the bread that he have given him earlier. "So are you gonna be the one who's gonna give me my shots now?" 

The shots, which means are the injections. Those injections that the nurses have and syringes onto Soobin's skin, making Soobin cry a loud. The way soobin screams in pain is too scary. Even just remembering it makes Kai flinch, "Are you wishing for it?"

Soobin avoided it quickly, "Nevermind." he says, glancing away then puts the half eaten bread back on the tray.

Kai stops himself from smiling. Soobin looks so adorable, he's like a kid neglected from candies. Though, he also instantly felt bad that he suggests that Soobin use his last wish for it. Changing the topic to continue again, he sits close to his bed, "How does the shots feel?"

Soobin scoots slightly on the other side of the bed, giving him space. "Well, at first they sting really bad," Soobin answers him. "Then later on it just give you a headache and stomach pain. So many side effects for such a little healing progress." He says looking down. "And they wouldn't even work in the end..."

Kai could feel the pit of his stomach tighten. He instinctively leans closer to Soobin who looks back at him. A gravity pulls him so strong that he even want to wrap his arms around the blue haired guy. But before he could even do anything, Soobin stares back to the sky.

He couldn't remember how much time he had spent for his training. Couldn't remember if it was weeks, days or even years to finally be where he is and be called a 'Guardian Angel'. It was like a flash of images of Taehyun scolding him again and again and then _falling_. 

But thinking about this wouldn't solve anything for him right now. He's trying to be able to give Soobin his shots and medicine but he dont even know how, he doesnt think he have that ability yet to interact with other human beings aside from his client and calling Taehyun for help right now would immediate fail his mission and that's something he's trying to avoid. So much for those trainings...

So he presses his cheeks on his palms hard and hums, as if angrily staring at the wall would help him do anything. There are nurses walking everywhere and old ladies sitting on other tables but they all pass by without giving him a glance, _could not even see him at all._

He bit his lip hard enough to make himself stop bubbling up the tense and train of thoughts thats piling him up. If only he listened to the training really good, he could have helped Soobin right now, who's sleeping at his room once again even after just woken up and ate a little piece of bread.

Kai remembers how Soobin looks, the little hope in his eyes when he told him that he's his nurse now, looking at him up and down with red on his cheeks and Kai almost reflected them back. And when he asked about shots, Soobin looks just so different from when he first talked to him, he looked excited to be stabbed in pain even when just yesterday Kai saw him screaming from it. But there's this thing where Kai felt like he have to do it, it's like Soobin is deeply wishing for it and he can feel it. Kai smiles on the back of his hand, 

_If only he could use his wish right now to help him—_  
  
"Huening!" Kai turns back from the voice, seeing a black haired guy running towards him, staring right through him and Kai feels shivers, a series of questions appears on his head, like a big question mark plastered on his face. He smiled loopsidedly before pointing at himself ' _Me?'_

He noticed that the guy is wearing a different version of the uniform he's wearing, his name tag says 'Nurse Choi' and he immediately knew that its one of Soobin's nurses. "You're the new nurse today right?" The nurse choi said to him.

"What?" He audibly lets out. 

"What do you mean by _What_?, Huening, Yeonjun assigned you today as Soobin's nurse. You were there earlier. Now hurry up and give him his shots." 

Kai stood there with his mouth open. 

How come it was always them that leaves him surprised and not the other way round? Nurse Choi started pushing him up from the chair, "Chop chop! Hurry up! Soobin needs his medicine!" 

Nurse Choi, who Kai later on finds out 'Beomgyu' is a talkative nurse that is responsible of checking Soobin's daily medicines routine. Kind of like the one that makes sure Soobin always takes his shots and pills time to time. And quite frankly, Beomgyu reminds him of Taehyun sometimes. "I'll teach your pretty little brain how to properly give a patient their shots, okay? Were you even listening to your training?" 

Kai flinches at the question, he nods his head lowly, "Yeah."

Walking back to Soobin's room with the number 004 in the door. Kai didn't question Beomgyu when they just opened the door without knocking, it seems like Beomgyu knows this routine a lot.

"He's always asleep." Beomgyu tells him as they both entered the room. Kai stood by the corner very familiarly as he watches the other open the big windows up and let the curtains unfolds the big sky, "Before we give Soobin his shots, we make sure that he's comfortable."

Beomgyu started placing the syringes to the table, Kai started to feel what he was nervous about earlier. The sizes of the needles are too thin and too sharp as they seem. It feels like all the memories of training already went away as he started thinking about the numerous possibility of things that could go wrong and probably giving Soobin more pain than he already have. 

Beomgyu patted his shoulder, "Don't be nervous about it. Just make sure your patient is holding on to you alright?"

"Right.." 

"Now, why don't you wake him up?"

Kai made his way to Soobin's bed. Soobin was facing on his side to the window, light illuminating just the half of his face. His body was almost bent, hands on his stomach as if he ate a lot even though he didn't. Kai sits down beside him, reaches to held Soobin's hand and squeezes them.

It didn't took long before Soobin's eyes flutters open, he didn't look surprise seeing another nurse in the room seeing the both of them, or aware of Kai's existence. Kai didn't took time to think about it and just went to help Soobin sit up from the bed, "Are you going to give me my shots now?"

Beomgyu comes closer to them, "Yeah, Huening here is assigned for you today. He's new and surprisingly dont know how to give shots so im guiding him." Kai noticed the small smirk that Soobin made on the side.

"I hope that its okay for you to have him give you your shots, we're sure that Huening is trained enough not to hurt you more." Soobin didn't reply at that, he just went to spread his arms out in front of them. Kai who immediately panicked to take the syringe from the bedside table but Beomgyu handed him some cottonballs first instead.

Kai picks up instantly what to do, he cleaned out a spot on Soobin's skin with the cottonball before he shakily takes the syringe. Soobin's eyes were focused on his movements and it made Kai more scared. Soobin isn't showing any sign of fear just like he did when he first saw him get his shots, now, he looks calm, like as if the arm that Kai was about to give shots to isn't his.

"Do it now Huening." Beomgyu tells him. And Kai stared at Soobin before he pushes the button, the grip from Soobin's other hand that Kai just noticed to be holding his arm was starting to get tight and too strong. But Soobin didn't let out any tears nor scream, he's holding them all in.

Kai stutters, a second freezes his hand from movement and he sure knew he fucked up when Beomgyu suddenly screamed at him to hurry. Thankfully, Kai finished the syringe then and pulled it out immediately, cleaning the spot again before letting Soobin go off from holding his arm gently. He put aside the syringe, facing Soobin again, "Does it hurt?"

"No." Soobin answers bitterly.

"I—” Kai was cut off when Beomgyu went to their side taking the syringes and the other stuff from the table. Giving Kai a smile and a thumbs up but said nothing then leaves. Just after that Soobin took a pillow beside him and screams.

It was so loud that it rings his own ears. He wonders if its just the side effect or if he did something wrong or the pain is none from the syringes but from something more deeper. Kai caresses Soobin's back but the other only sobs harder, he wraps his arms around him and felt his own tears falling.

  
When Soobin calmed down and just started to stare blankly at the sky. Kai was left alone with his own thoughts, the day went ticking fast just after that. He learned that staring too much on the sky would make it fall down fast, setting onto the far ends of the view from the room and only then Soobin turns back around for him.

"So.. _How did you like huening?_ " 

Kai should get use to this now. Soobin really only notices all the weird stuff around that it always caughts him off guard, "The nurse called you Huening."

"Well its..." He started by, but he don't know what to say. He only just remembered by now that he was being called 'that' by the nurse. He didn't noticed. He was full of thoughts today.

"All my nurses are surnamed Choi." Soobin continues, "And they're all human." Hearing Soobin say that has somehow relieved Kai. Like as if he was reminded what he actually is and why he is here.

"I'm just on a mission," he answers him, finally smiling "Is it good that I gave you your shots? Did it made you happy?"

"It was ten times more painful." Soobin answers, looking down.

"You said that it didn't hurt!" he frowns.

"Of course, If i said the truth they're firing you off as my nurse."

"But why—”

"You decided to give me my shots, didn't you?"

"Well.."

"Why do you want to?"

"Because Im your guardian angel?"

"Why is that a question now?"

"You know that these are all pointless. Those shots and these medicines foods and everything, they are... nothing," Soobin tells him. "Huening, I wish for all these to end. Theres none much day more left to live so why waste more? Aren't you my angel, _You're suppose to grant my wish._ "

And Kai feels the wind breezing in. It may be Soobin's dark, empty eyes looking straight to his own eyes or just the cold because of the windows that was left open. Eyes looking away to the tree's that are dancing by far and the sky is dark. Kai turns around, "I'll go turn on the lights." Ending their conversation.

Its possible to grant a client's last wish of advancing their death. And maybe that is why trainings were forgotten because they dont matter in this world. For Kai, it might seem selfish as an angel. But isn't he Soobin's guardian angel? His mission is to make him happy before his last day.

But what if there's no wish to be made like promises? They're all just fragments of words without a guarantee. An unfair trade of what you worked hard for but its pay is pain and Kai never wants Soobin to experience that in his lifetime before he dies.

The next day Soobin didn't talk to him about the wish. Its like Soobin knew that he's avoiding it, for the first time Kai doesn't talk about the wishes. From the moment when Soobin wakes up and see's the tray of bread that he had place, Kai excused himself of just going out to meet the nurses but he knew that Soobin also knew he's just avoiding him, Soobin didn't say it out loud to him though. He just nodded his head.

Kai meets up with Soobin's other nurses. As the other told him earlier, almost all of them are surnamed 'Choi'. "And that's why we're just going to call you your last name! You're the only different one here, anyways." Tells Soobin's head nurse, Yeonjun. Yeonjun is the one that check's up Soobin's overall health, tries to see if the lifeline wires makes progress, does the medicines need changes? or anything. 

"He almost stopped amid giving Soobin injection, I panicked for a second at that." Says Beomgyu on the other side of the table.

Kai scratches the back of his head, "Yeah I'm sorry about that, was just nervous."

"Was Soobin giving you the attitude too?" 

"Huh?" 

"You know, Soobin is really agitated. Probably some side effects but he's always giving us the stinky eye look like he hates all of us whenever he see's us." Tells Yeonjun. Kai is sitting in the middle of Beomgyu and him, but he can't afford to listen and maybe he does...

But his mind goes back to the first day he met Soobin. He remembers his _soft warm eyes, looking at him, wonderously._

"And its been so many years since he's like this, the only thing that calms him is the sky." Says Beomgyu from beside him, agreeing with Yeonjun.

"I've heard from the doctor that Soobin is going to get his last operation this friday, _do you think he'll make it?"_

Kai looks down at the plate that's infront of him, it reflects the same plate that he gave to Soobin. Even if he can try to taste food, he doesn't feel like it. He dont feel any hunger at all.

He stood up from his seat and excused himself from the two nurses. 

It seem's like at this point, Kai have to accept his failure. He failed as an angel, he can't even grant Soobin's last wish and nor could he do anything to save him. Even if he gives Soobin a thousand of shots, as he told him, nothing will change because in the end its over.

Kai sat down in the bench from the hallways, he see's people running with patients on bed hurrying to emergency room. He could see someone following behind who stared at him for a second. A tall man in a dark suit, eyes looking dark and lips are turning white, they look so tired. They only stare for a second though, before the man follows the patient along.

Suddenly Kai felt his heart beat fast. He stands up and then hurried to walk to Soobin's room. Kai opens the door, Soobin turning back and looks at him. The same warm eyes that came back, staring at him wonderously as if he's the sky. "Soobin..."

Kai smiles wide, ** _"Do you want to get out of here?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Only one day left before Soobin's operation and two days before he dies, The tall man that Kai saw a while ago was actually the soul of the patient that was being hurried to the emergency room. Kai knew that the man is most likely going to turn into a lost soul, the soul already appeared with no angel accompanying it. A lost soul is one of the worst thing to be in the afterlife.

Though the soul already appeared, Kai wonders if the man's body is dead at all. The question afloats in Kai's head for the mean time now, the way that the man was staring at him is haunting and it makes Kai want to run away.

To think about Soobin's future after he dies, he would likely to turn the same if Kai don't grant his wish. Soobin would be a lost soul floating around the world with empty memories, empty heart and empty being. Kai does not want that for Soobin but he doesn't want Soobin to fall from heaven either for wishing death.

If everything is as easy as running away... which is also a hard thing to do.

  
The next day, Soobin is brighter than usual. He ate two pieces of bread alongside a soup. Soobin finished a whole glass of water too. Kai is assigned to guard Soobin the whole day and he's more than happy to do so, as if Kai has anywhere else to go.

They were playing their usual game, the push and pull game. Where the other would ignore the other's presence but that's actually understandable, sometimes Kai does not know when he is actually visible to the human eye. He forgot how or if he did even learn that from the training. But just looking at Soobin staring at the sky is enough, its already calming and making Kai feel contented.

He did not even knew that he's smiling while staring, until Soobin turns to him from the window. Kai jumped from his seat, Soobin lookis worried. "You good?"

"Yeah!" He speaks, "Good. Was just surprised... Is there anything you want?"

Soobin shakes his head at him, "You're starting to sound like my nurses now" chuckling before looking at him again. " I was just wondering how would you get me out of here?" 

Kai looks down on Soobin's body, its thinner than the first time he saw him. The wires that are connected to his skin were almost tangled with each other. He looks up to meet Soobin's eyes again before he reach to ruffle Soobin's hair, "Are you going to use your angel magics and tricks?" Soobin asks him.

Kai hums for a minute, both of hands are now holding Soobin's cheeks, "Don't worry i'm a genius." 

But Soobin doesn't look like he's convinced."You don't know either, do you?"

"I think I know but I still need to make sure of stuff before we go." He answers. "Is there anything you want to go to? You want to carry along?"

"I'm good," Soobin speaks, now holding both his hands and places them down. "Just get me out of here."

  
While Soobin was getting his shots by the other nurses, Kai tries to go out again. He couldn't tell if the nurses saw him or they didn't. When Kai gets out, he didn't wait until he could hear Soobin scream or cry, don't even know if he did but he thinks its better to left without knowing.

His mind is spiraling with thoughts as he walk. Mind keeps making up words that could help his situation. Acting fine. Like as if, getting Soobin out of the hospital would help. Just having the image of the wires out of Soobin's skin and what would happen? Kai does not feel like an angel at all. It feels just like being a failure, like he's falling again over and over.

"Huening! Snap out of your thoughts!" Kai almost fell backwards, gasping at Beomgyu who's in front of him. Arms crossed and its close to make Kai panic, he thought he saw Taehyun right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Beomgyu held both of his arms, steadying him. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I'm sorry."

"You almost walked me over," Beomgyu tells him. Kai was about to apologise but Beomgyu gave him a comforting smile, something Taehyun doesn't ever do. "I was about to look for you by the way. You have an agenda tomorrow."

"But isn't tomorrow Soobin's operation?"

"One patient is going to get through operation tonight and we're all going to be there busy and since you'd be free, we trust you to guard Soobin tonight and might as well handle him for tomorrow too."

"That's fine."

"But! You also have a special job."

"Special..?"

"Yeah, you're going to move Soobin from his room to the emergency room. It would be easy we'll ask another nurse Choi to help with you."

Kai felt his hand shake. That could be mean that there's a chance he could get Soobin out tomorrow without too much problem.

"O-okay, but how about the wires?"

"The wires? You'll just have to move it with him. Don't worry, nurse choi would be with you."

"May I ask what if Soobin's wires cut off?"

"Depends how many."

"What if all of them?"

"You wouldn't be that bad, would you?" Kai shakes his head "I'm just kidding, I know you're good."

"Well of course it'll be fine for a while but his life without wires would only last 48 hours."

"24 hours..."

"Is there any more you want to ask?"

"No more, thank you."

  
When Kai came back to the room. It was empty of other people. The vases flower has long been withered, Kai doesn't even wanna ask about it. He see's Soobin in his usual position, layed down to the side facing the moon but he looked only interested when he saw him coming inside, "Where were you?"

"Talked to Beomgyu."

"You know their first name now?"

Kai shruggs, sitting down beside him in the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Soobin answers, "Can you lay down beside me?"

It didn't took any minute for Kai to lay down, Soobin already made space just beside him. He smiles looking at Soobin, its the first time they were this close that he could see just how bright Soobin's eyes are, more brighter than the moon. "I dreamt about you," Soobin whispers softly, "And in my dream you were surrounded by blue."

Like the sky that you always stare? But Kai didn't say that out loud, he just wants to keep listening to him. Who's eyes are already droopy but yet a smile still remains and Kai thinks that its the first time he see's Soobin as lively. "I haven't had a dream for so many years..." when Soobin yawns, Kai wraps his arms around him. _"Do angels dream too?"_

  
24 hours of life without the wires before Soobin's death and a little more hour before he have to decide. Kai didn't want to hold much on to his nurse uniform but it somehow had helped him be comfortable in the place as a new being. To think about it a three days has only been passed since he's been here as an angel, to start his mission of granting a wish thats now fading.

You see, a patient could only wish one thing and even if Soobin take back his words there is no taking back from what god had heard. And Kai knew he's already deciding a great danger ever since he rejected of granting it but how could he not?

Soobin is holding his hand while asleep, the sun is rising in front of them, Kai never even once closed his eyes. Angels probably never dreams and he would know since he's one but now he's unsure if he's even an angel in the first place.

Its windy, its cold and heavy and those are mostly the things he could feel. And the only memories he can remember are Taehyun yelling at him, asking him series of questions before he was sent down to earth. Kai stood up from the bed leaving Soobin alone, he pulls up his nurse uniform before he changes into his white suit. The suit came from the wind, it looks dirty now but he didn't mind it. 

He wore it neatly and buttons it, he turns around to look to the mirror and see's his reflection. He looked different. But yet he don't think he could ever recall what does he even look like in the first place. This person in his reflection doesn't look bad at all. He walks closer towards himself, pressing his palm to the cold mirror. He remembers the first day Soobin saw him and asked him "Who are you?"

"So you see yourself for the first time?" Kai pulls away from the mirror. Soobin is already awake.

"I just did," Kai answers. "Why do you only notice the most odd things?"

"I dont think its odd," Soobin tells him. "Do you know why I wasn't surprised when I first met you?"

"Why?"

"Because when you told me that you're an angel, I instantly believed." 

"Huh?"

"You looked like one." 

Theres a heat in Kai's face that he tries to hide but couldn't hold back his smile. Happy to find out that there's a different kind of first impression than what he had thought. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

Kai didn't told Soobin about the 24 hours nor how many days left he have. The first thing he asked about is if that Soobin could walk and Soobin tells him that he can but immediately sways to fall over once all the wires were cut and Kai tries to make him stand up. 

"I didn't expect that I'd lose my powers without the wires." Soobin tells him, trying to hide his red face in embarassment. "I promise, I use to be a runner."

"That informtation won't help us at all," Kai laughs, still tries to hold into Soobin's arm to make him stand up, "Are you afraid of heights?"

Maybe Kai still remembers some things from the training. Like how could you efficiently use your wings in any emergencies or bring back your suit for it. But this isn't an emergency. Just knowing that Soobin has no fear of heights and is more braver than himself who's got own wings is probably one of the most funniest and embarassing moments he felt.

He could feel the wind strongly and Soobin's arms around his waist. Both of his hands and arms are spread open as he fly them both to the dark blended orange sky, everyone is still probably asleep but that's no matter at all cause no one would be able to hear both of their giggles and laughs.

"Look! I can take you to the sky that you love!" Kai directions the both of them upwards almost hitting a star. Soobin started to hold him more tightly. "Don't you like it, Soobin?" but as Kai turns to face Soobin, his eyes were already closed. He thought that he heard him laughing just a second ago. 

"Soobin?!" Kai calls again but the other didn't answer. A lose control and a sight of a burn out star has made Kai crash and panic and just before he could realize they're finally landing.

To fall down is one of the things that Kai has probably faced so many times in his lifetime. The feeling of strong wind, the fast crash landing and one where you finally hit the ground but for the first time, he landed on a soft green grass instead of stone, and instead of tragedy. Soobin is still beside him, breathing fine. "What was that?" Kai asked himself. He touched his head with both of his hands before he checked to see his palm but there is nothing. He freezes for a moment before he decided to check on Soobin.

Soobin didn't looked in pain. He looked like he was just falling asleep. Kai shrugs him lightly and the other instantly opens his eyes. "Are you good?"

"Kai?"

"I'm here, Is there anything wrong?"

"Kai..." Soobin held him close, arms wrapped around him before digging his face to his chest. "Don't leave me ever please."

"I will never," Kai tells him, "No matter where we will be, I won't ever leave you."

"Thank you." Soobin smiles.

"Now why don't we walk around this park and stare at the sky?"

The park that they landed too was full of green bright grass and maybe it was because of the bright sun thats now very up high. Soobin smiles the whole time they were walking, hand to hand. "So you can finally walk better now huh?"

"I think its because I'm finally out." Soobin replies. "Do you think I could run?"

"Dont do th-" But before Kai could even finish, Soobin started running towards the field and laughs. Kai feels his heart full of warmth just looking at Soobin, who then turns around to him gesturing him to come and Kai runs too, leaving his feathers all over the grass.

It was like Soobin has so much energy that they both ended up running towards the end of the grass and meets the lake, Soobin wanted to touch the blue water and Kai joins him, before the both of them started slashing water to each others faces then giggles.

"Have you ever done this before?" Soobin asks him.

"This? I don't think I have, in heaven we only have cotton candy clouds."

"That's only it?"

"No, we also have a paradise castle there full of angels with big wings!"

"Your wings are beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I only noticed it when we we're flying earlier. I saw it the first time we met but I was focused to your face."

"Right, you like my angelic face right?"

"I do..."

"Your human face is more adorable."

The both of them decided to sit down by the bench when people are started coming, the sun was now far ahead from view and its almost sun set but Soobin is still smiling and Kai couldn't help but stare at him and smile.

"I couldn't remember how it feels like to be here and stare at the sky." Soobin speaks, "Actually, I couldn't remember much anything."

Kai frowns, "Not any single thing?"

"Yeah, and I thought that its why I got nothing to lose you know? I'm something that's easily to be forgotten and something that has nothing to remember." Soobin chuckles but he instantly looks down in his hands. "Tomorrow would be my last day is it?"

"Are you afraid?" Kai asks him.

"No," Soobin sighs before looking at him, the sun falling down from the sky. "But I'm afraid I'll forget you."

The first night that Kai had a dream, he had the most suffocating one. It felt heavier than falling. The wind is much stronger, like an impact that was about to collapse, and the ground was harder. He saw a flashes of blue, grey then red before he wakes up.

His head was aching when he opened his eyes, Soobin is by beside him hugging his body. He saw the sun hiding from the clouds, they have fallen asleep earlier. He lays down on the bed again, he did not know how they got here but it feels alright. Soobin is still asleep and he had newer clothes.

He don't remember taking the both of them in here. 

The windows suddenly opened, curtains flowing upwards as the strong wind enters, Kai have to squint his eyes to look forward and his breathe hitched when he saw a red hair coming out from the light, Taehyun is here.

"Kai," Taehyun calls him and Kai felt like running away, grab Soobin with him and just fly away but he feels so stuck in his feet. "I took the both of you in here, if you are wondering." 

"Why are you here?"

"Don't ask me that," Taehyun says in a cold tone it hurts Kai a little. "Don't you know what have you done?"

"I-" Kai feels tears prickling out from his eyes. "I just want him to be happy,"

"You were not suppose to bring him here."

"But why? Isn't it my mission?"

"You were assigned to a different person, not with him."

"W-what," A sudden flash of image of the man he saw a while ago crosses his head. Kai covers both of his mouth.

"That man was about to die later," Taehyun tells him, "Soobin is not the person you are suppose to meet."

"B-but I-"

"Bring him back there Kai." 

"But I promised him the sky!"

"Don't be selfish, Its not just for heaven's sake or god's plan but its also for his life. Soobin still has to live and you can still make things right, you have to face it, you know what will happen when you fail right?"

Kai trembles, he looks down in weakness. "I know."

"You'll disappear." Taehyun sighs, walking towards him to ruffle his hair like he always do when Kai fails to do something. "And I know that there's a part of you that's now attached to him but life and death works differently here, Kai."

"I know."

"And once you start remembering that's when you know you're too late. So hurry up, why you still got time."

"I will..."

"I hope I would still meet you soon, Kai."

Kai couldn't tell just exactly why he felt so broken after meeting Taehyun. It was not like Taehyun is disappointed at him nor told him straight to his face how worthless of an angel he is or how he is not making Soobin happy at all. He pushes both of palms hiding both of his eyes, then he felt two hands pulling it away and he look up to see Soobin, staring right through him, "Why are you crying?"

Kai pushes himself and went to hug Soobin. Suddenly every heaviness from his heart is now pouring, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Soobin hold him close, locking him in his embrace. "I made a mistake and we're running out of time. We got to go back."

When he saw the look of sadness in Soobin's eyes, he felt like his world already crashed down but he still have to fly them both up high even though his wings felt different than they use to be.

Soobin did not talk to him throughout of it but he could feel his hand shaking and breath heavy against him. When they returned into the hospital, Kai used all he can until his last strength to arrange it. Like Soobin never left the room at all, the wires back again and now Soobin is about to be send to the operation room. Kai exhales as he finally finished wearing his uniform again, he looked at Soobin but the other turned away without a word.

When nurse choi came in, Kai excused himself of going somewhere. "I have to go somewhere, can you be the one to send Soobin to his operation?" He glanced at Soobin who's biting his lip and Kai could almost swear he saw him tearing up. The nurse said yes and Kai thanks him. He looked to Soobina nd held his hand tightly, both of their eyes meeting and he could see Soobin crying, "Will you come back?"

Kai smiles towards him, letting go of his hand.

When Kai entered the operation room, he saw all nurses were around the bed. There's beomgyu and yeonjun running panickly as the doctor tries to do something. Kai feels like theres water surrounding him, drowning out all the sounds he couldn't hear. Once he walked towards close the body, he knew that something not felt right,

as he hear a sound of one line beeping and his own reflection in the bed, now fading.

  
_"I'm surprised that you know there are these kind of places even when you were never here before."_

_"I am just that genius, dont you trust me?"_

_"I do a lot."_

_"Is it because i do look like an angel huh?"_

_"Will you stop making that up!"_

_"Hey! You did call me your angel though!"_

_"Kai! Just shush-"_

_"Your face is red!"_

_"As yours too, I bet I could make yours just as red as the sun,"_

_"Soobin!"_

_"I'm not gonna kiss you don't worry."_

_"Why not?"_

_"So you want me to?!"_

  
_"I heard that you love the sea a lot,"_

_"Well, yeah! I was born in hawaii and we use to live near the beach actually! Remember the first time we met each other?"_

_"Yeah I do, I wouldn't ever forget."_

_"Good! Because back then, your hair was blue as the ocean."_

  
_"So, when will my date take me out?"_

_"Well I was wondering if you want to go to hawaii again."_

_"What?"_

_"I book us a flight together!"_

_"W-wait really!?"_

_"Yeah! Tomorrow we'll ride a plane, fly to the sky and reach our paradise!"_

_"Soobin, that's so sweet... You didn't have to do that for me."_

_"I just want to make you happy."_

_"You always do, you've always do. I hope one day I could return it all back for you."_

_"Don't worry about it Kai, I'm happy to always stay by your side."_

_"Would it be alright?"_

_"Of course! I told your dad- Doctor Huening about it and he gave permission, I just have to make sure that we carry your wheelchair and always have your medicine."_

_"Soobin.. that's a lot.."_

_"I told you! I just want you to be happy."_

_"But i'm happy, I'm happy wherever you are."_

_"But this place is too closed, too far from the blue you love."_

_"I love you Soobin"_

_"I love you too, my angel Kai."_

_"So let's pack for our flight tomorrow?"_

_"I'm afraid of heights! Will you hold my hand all the way?"_

_"I'll never let go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kai is actually a lost soul, the gods gave him a chance to make his wish come true and that wish of his was to make Soobin happy. Not knowing that Soobin's happiness is seeing him again and to be with him. But of course, Kai has a fate of death. He's supposed to die and he's running out of time. Taehyun have to remind Kai that he have to grant his own wish of meeting Soobin before he die, so he have to still go back to face his own death still (Hence coming back to the operation room and seeing his own body)
> 
> But Kai's lost soul keeps getting attached to Soobin, who he's not realized lost his memories, erased and all. Seeing Soobin being sad makes Kai not meeting his own wish and that's why when Soobin started becoming happy because of him, he have to finish it all because his task would meant done.
> 
> Also in the past, Soobin was Kai's nurse because Kai have already sickness before their accident happen from the flight to hawaii.
> 
> I know there would still some be like, errors in the story but I tried HHH. I hope that you liked it though!
> 
> Don't worry, maybe they both meet each other <3
> 
> OR KAI HAS TURNED INTO A DEMON FOR DECEIVING TAEHYUN HHH that would be cool.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading.


End file.
